


Kissing Vs. Dating

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Games, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie and Eddie come to a revelation. In front of some of their friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Kissing Vs. Dating

"Okay, okay, Richie's turn." Stan said, leaning back on his elbows with a small smirk. He thought about what he was going to say for a moment, before he nodded, satisfied. "Would you rather kiss Beverly or date Eddie?"

"Date Eds," Richie said without hesitation. 

"Don't call me that you idiot!"

"Why?" Stan said, ignoring Eddie. He said it a lot, anyway. 

Richie made a face and shrugged. "Bev is my best friend." And plus Ben liked her, so that would be mean. "It'd just be weird. 

"...I thought I was your best friend," Eddie said then, sounding like he wasn't trying to sound hurt. And failing. 

"Wait! Yeah! But like, in a soulmate sort of way," Richie said quickly. "A best friend that I'd love to date. And kiss. Uh, Bev is just like a sister."

"Oh." Eddie was blushing. "Good."

"Good," Richie said back, and he was blushing too. 

"Good." 

"Should we leave?" Mike cocked an eyebrow then. And that just ended up making them blush even more.


End file.
